1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a subject detection device and a subject detection method for detecting a subject image from an image, and a storage medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been disclosed for improving detection accuracy even under conditions such as in backlighting when detecting a face region included in an image (hereinafter referred to as “face detection”), for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-108024. Devices to which such a technology is applied estimate a face region after performing gain adjustment processing on data of a captured image which is photographed in backlighting.